The present invention relates generally to a bending mechanism, and more particularly to a rod bending mechanism.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a rod bending mechanism of the prior art involves a rod 1, which is divided into a lower segment 2 and an upper segment 6. The lower segment 2 is provided with an insertion plate 3 extending therefrom. The insertion plate 3 is provided with a pivoting hole 4 and two locating holes 5. The upper segment 6 is provided with a pivoting seat 7 extending therefrom. The pivoting seat 7 is provided at the center with an insertion slot 8 for receiving the insertion plate 3 such that the pivoting seat 7 is pivoted with the insertion plate 3 by a spindle 9 which is put through the pivoting hole 4. The pivoting seat 7 is provided with a through hole 10 and a receiving hole 11. The through hole 10 is provided therein with a press rod 13 which is fitted into a spring 12 and is fastened with a retaining member 14. The retaining member 14 has an insertion pillar 15, which is received in the receiving hole 11 and the locating hole 5 of the insertion plate 3. The upper segment 6 and the lower segment 2 are located end to end in a straight line. As the press rod 13 is pressed to cause the insertion pillar 15 of the retaining member 14 to move away from the locating hole 5, the upper segment 6 and the lower segment 2 can be bent and located such that the insertion pillar 15 is located in another locating hole 5.
Such a rod bending mechanism of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that the pressing of the press rod 13 must be done with a force greater than the spring force of the spring 12, and that the mechanism may be triggered accidentally by the press rod 13 which is inadvertently pressed. In addition, the motion of pressing the press rod 13 in a repeated manner can cause discomfort to the hand of a user of the rod.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rod bending mechanism which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art rod bending mechanism described above.
The rod bending mechanism of the present invention comprises a pivoting plate, a pivoting seat, and at least one locating member. The pivoting plate is extended from one end of a first segment of a rod and is provided with a first pivoting hole, a first locating hole, and a second locating hole. The pivoting seat comprises two side plates extending from one end of a second segment of the rod. The pivoting plate is disposed between the two side plates, which are provided with a through hole and a second pivoting hole. The pivoting plate is pivoted with the pivoting seat by a first spindle which is received in the first pivoting hole and the second pivoting hole. The locating member is disposed on one of the side plates and is composed of a press button pivoted with the side plate, an insertion pin pivoted with one end of the press button such that the insertion pin is put through the through hole and the first locating hole, and an elastic member urging the side plate and other end of the press button.